1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to insect killing devices, and more particularly to a musical electronic insect killing device which plays a song or musical melody when an insect is electrocuted by the device. The insect killing device monitors and senses the current load delivered to the device to ascertain frequency responses in the current load signal associated with electrostatic discharges used to electrocute insects. When the device determines an insect has been electrocuted from the current load signal, the device plays a song or musical melody.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electrical insect killers have been in use for many years for killing insects within an area or proximity. The modem day electronic insect killer typically includes a set of electrodes for electrocuting insects and one or more fluorescent lamps for attracting the insects to the electrodes. Normally, a transformer or electronic circuit converts conventional line voltage to a higher voltage which is provided across the electrodes for electrocuting the insects. The fluorescent lamps, electrodes and transformer are normally housed within a protective screen to protects users from potential electrical shock from the electrodes. As an insect flies toward the fluorescent lamps and comes into contact or into close proximity with the electrodes, an electrostatic discharge is provided across the electrodes through the insect, and the insect is killed thereby. These insect killers continue to kill additional insects which come into contact or into close proximity to the electrodes, but otherwise do not perform additional functions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic insect killing apparatus which provides for means for monitoring and sensing when an insect is killed by the apparatus and means for activating a music player when an insect is determined to be killed by the apparatus. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.